


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is it. Im back after a 4 year hiatus with some good, clean, angsty redemptiony smut of the Sebastian Stan variety. Enjoy.
Relationships: OFC/OFC Vivian, Sebastian Stan/Chris Evans (Platonic), Sebastian Stan/OFC
Kudos: 3





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. Im back after a 4 year hiatus with some good, clean, angsty redemptiony smut of the Sebastian Stan variety. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When intense memory-like dreams of his first love start running his subconscious, up and coming actor, Sebastian Stan, is pushed to start looking for the closure he never got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello. Im kicking off this come back with some good, clean, old fashioned, angsty-romcom-eventually smutting fic. Hope you enjoy.

“ _And I don’t know where she and I began but somewhere between you and her, you broke me and she... SHE was my sanctuary. You were my demons. The nights were blurs and honestly I was too drunk to remember how I got here to begin with mostly but no matter how much I drank, how hard I fought, I couldn’t rinse the taste of you from my mouth. I can still feel your love wrapped around my neck. Maybe I loved you, but I’m done... okay... just stop calling... stop... s-stop texting me and leaving notes at the reception and buying my coffee because w-we are done. This is done, Bastian. I’m not sorry, I don’t want this. I know you don’t like her but I can’t do this with you anymore and she makes me complete...J-just, have a great life, okay? Best of luck..._

There was a long, shaky pause, her ragged breaths the only sound breaking the silence.

_Bye.”_

The end. That’s where it ended. Sebastian sat on the edge of his hotel bed, his phone resting lightly in his hand, his phone prompting him to save or delete the message.

It had been 6 years. He remembered the pain, the rational, the scrambling in the darkness for answers, for something to bring him light, the way she found light and life in Vivian. 

_Found it in all the times he had paired ‘I love you’ with ‘see you in four months’._

It was amazing how vivid 6 year old memories could be, how hard they could hit him once he opened the dam. Maybe he was just a glutton for punishment, but the things that change you, you don’t often forget.

And fuck, she changed him. She was the gentle drizzle of rain on the window pain, soft grey morning light casting soft shadows over bodies tangled in perfect white comforters. She was the cold feet on his legs and the giggles in his ear and the warmth of a heart, pressed against his that pulled him in. With her, the world fell away. With her, everything was right. 

Grey drizzles turned to distant storms and suddenly she was a hurricane on the other side of the world, slipping constantly away and he let her. He let her blow away. He let her fall into this pit, crack on the bottom and spill out, heart in her hands, open to the first taker.

The first taker was Vivian. She walked with a darkness that shadows have never seen. It dripped from her soul like poison, from her lips like blood. She was the disease that plagued them and with every passing absence, she grew. Every inch of skin she conquered left a hole in the thin fabric that held them together.

Until one day it broke and the only one there to catch her was Vivian...

A sharp knock on the door pulled Sebastian back to the present, to the ever real reality of his life. Back to the empty beds and empty hole no one knew he carried.

But it was there. It bled out in performances where he had no other choice but to let it over come him. It bled out in quiet moments of reflection. It bled out from his heart in ink on pages no one knew he wrote. 

Her name never passed his lips and after all this time, he had forgotten the way it felt on his tongue. Sometimes, he contemplated if he had ever actually spoken it, or if he just imagined it all and created this perfect person.

God, was she perfect. Perfectly imperfect and a beautiful riddle he never solved and he could trace constellations in her freckles. She was the child of the stars.

“We gotta go. Plane leaves in 2 hours.” His manager called, her voice a singsong of annoyance and persistence. Its what made her so good at her job. She never gave up. It also made her a constant thorn in his side, picking at him to put himself back together. _The show must go on._

He stood, slowly. He walked, like every step was on a bed of a thousand nails. He smiled, even when it killed him inside. And he cried, when no one was watching, just to make it through the night.

This movie deal, they had worked so hard on. It was everything. He had given up everything to be here. _Marvel._ It was a big name in the industry. It was the kind of role that would define his career. If he wanted to have one, there was no messing this up. His manager had the bags waiting downstairs, probably loaded into a cab already.

"To Save this message, press one. To delete this message, press two." 

His fingers shook as he pressed the button, harder than he needed to.

_Two._

*

"JULES!" Dr. Oventur called out. "I NEED HANDS ON THIS PACKING."

"COMING!" She yelled back, cursing under her breath as she dropped the sealed IV needle she had been sent to get. Dr. Oventur was a portly woman with deep brown eyes and streaks of grey in her black hair. She was of Indian descent, but grew up in the states, her accent only really coming out when she was stressed. 

"MOVE. Over here. Hold this. He's losing too much blood. Juliet placed her hand over the large gauze pad that covered a good portion of the John Doe's abdomen, applying even pressure as best she could. There was shouting in the hallway. _More codes coming in, too fast._

"DOCTOR!" Another nurse yelled.

"Damn drunk drivers." Dr. Oventur cursed. "COMING!" The doctor scrambled to get meds into the man's IV. 

"I got it, hes stable. Go." Juliet said, her voice even and composed despite the sweat rolling down her face and blood smeared all over her clothes. Dr. Oventur gave her a half smile, half nod, then disappeared, leaving Jules with the medication, and a stack of wound packs. 


End file.
